


Madoka, My Friend

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, PMMM Spoilers, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Sung to the tune of 'London Bridge'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has gone so wrong,<br/>Very wrong, oh so wrong<br/>Everything has gone so wrong,<br/>Madoka, my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madoka, My Friend

_Everything has gone so wrong,_  
_Very wrong, oh so wrong_  
_Everything has gone so wrong,_  
_Madoka, my friend_

_I will keep you from this fate_  
_Safe from death, and all that pain_  
_I will keep you from this fate_  
_This, I promise_

_Do not wish your soul away_  
_Lock it up, keep it safe,_  
_Do not wish your soul away_  
_I won’t let you_

_This is just what I will do_  
_I’ll turn back time to save you_  
_Even if I never do_  
_I won’t give up_


End file.
